


Ceremony

by blea_my



Series: Confronting a Water god [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Mythology, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Btw Yibo's Versace dance effed ne up doe, Demigods, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feisty Zhan, Fluff and Angst, Human Sacrifice, Lan Jingyi - Freeform, Lan SiZhui - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Pre-Relationship, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Water Spirit, bjyx - Freeform, stubborn yibo, Ōuyáng Zizhēn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my
Summary: Xiao Zhan decides to leave the imprisonment of childish water god and finds himself stuck in a situation with his "saviours".previous chapter: Tied down
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Confronting a Water god [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of YiZhan adventures! and I'm so glad you guys liked the starting! I hope we stay together through this weird little journey!  
> Forgive me for grammatical errors English is not my first language!
> 
> Love ya turtles! ❤️💚

It had been six months, approximately, since Xiao Zhan was sacrificed in his sister's place to a beneficent Water Deity, personally named Wang Yibo. Six months since, Zhan sacrificed his worldly freedom for a place filled with people, who were willing enough to offer their poor sons and daughters for their own lives and riches of land they cultivated on. 

Six months since, Zhan left that all and two months since Yibo left him alone on a small island in the middle of a widespread ocean, with talking dolphins and all necessities required. Now, Zhan was not complaining because he was already fed up with that shameless god, always treating Zhan as if he were some damsel in distress or worse, his wife. He was beyond happy when that clingy god left due to some problems occuring in different areas, with fishermen and pirates being the biggest problem.

But, as much as Zhan pitied those poor sea creatures in trouble, he was thankful for finally having peaceful surroundings and enough time to think of different ways to attack Yibo. 

Those were his thoughts 2 months ago when Yibo left and right now he was losing his mind from boredom and loneliness. Maybe...that annoying god was finally becoming a part of Xiao Zhan's daily boring routine. 

This thought alone made Zhan shudder and bring his diverted focus back on coconut as he took aim from his self made slingshot. He was quite proud of his inventions which mainly included slingshots and different traps, that he had spread across the area around the cave where he lived, just to have the pleasure of making that ancient god's life a huge misery.

A satisfied smirk covered Zhan's face as he finally caught the coconut while his mind was trained on another trap that would surely hurt Yibo. With a happy skip in his step, he walked off towards the hidden cave at the edge of the small island, with a small cove right inside it.  
Somehow, the dolphins knew their way to it, through water under the cave, so before Xiao Zhan's arrival, three very anticipated dolphins were waiting for him like a worried mother.

With a dramatic turn, Jingyi and Zizhen rolled into crystal clear water while Sizhui jumped a bit with relief washing over him, 

"Where were you? We were so worried-is that coconut?!" Jingyi pushed his fellows behind as he swam closer to Zhan's feet which were casually swinging as he sat down with a gleeful expression and nodded. All three dolphins just flipped making water splash on previously happy and dry Zhan, making them give him a look of guilt before all four fell in content silence while Zhan enjoyed his half cooked spice less fish and coconut water.

Being raised in a place rich with vegetables and fruits, he was used to having extra spicy foods and sweet desserts made with collaborated hard work consisting of his sister and him but after spending 6 months without any kind of spice or sweetness touching his poor flavour deprived tongue made Zhan feel almost soulless.

He was busy in his foody thoughts when a small white pearl tinged with pink hue fell in his lap, making him stop and look at Zizhen who shyly hid behind Sizhui again.

"What is this Zizhen?"

Zizhen's eyes widened as he nudged Jingyi and Sizhui to answer in his place. Despite him being the most impressed by Zhan at first sight, he was suddenly the most scared one after Zhan's sudden attempt to kill their master. After spending six months with him, he felt a little bit safe but not entirely okay with being alone with Xiao Zhan and that somehow made Zhan feel a little guilty over what he had done.  
It was like almost committing murder of some kid's parent in front of him.

"Master sent it for you…" Sizhui answered as all three waited for his reaction. 

Once again, he threw the pearl in the cove below, where all other precious stones and pearls were residing. Zhan was not going to let a possible murderer of all those poor girls, seduce him with some pretty jewels. He had better ethics and morals than that. 

He heard a small aggressive whine making him place his food aside and look up with questioning gaze at Jingyi, who glared at him,  
"Are you ever going to stop plotting his murder? He's the best of The best… can't you see." 

"Nope, I won't stop. He took me with him didn't he? He should deal with my ways as well then." A sarcastic smile made its way on Zhan's face as he gulped down the last bits of his coconut water and dusted his clothes before standing up. A splash was heard making him aware that Jingyi probably left with a pout. Out of all dolphins, he was always the one that admired his great master, following every order and obeying every command.

Yibo was not a naive gullible child, despite his youthful looks, and Zhan was aware of it. As soon as he heard about danger occuring in the southside months ago, Yibo made sure that waves were high enough and Island was hidden enough to keep it hidden from mortal eyes. Not only mortals but also Zhan himself. Yibo was quite enjoying having a human who was challenging and independent with a charismatic intelligent personality. Despite Zhan's hostile behaviour towards Yibo, he was still considered little human trustworthy. For an ancient deity who lived alone for countless summers and spent numberless winters gazing at stars, having that little ball of fire was definitely something that awakened his spiritual aura. He knew Zhan would do his best to run away while he was solving the problem but he was sure it won't be that easy. Still, he waited.

•••••••

"Stop throwing shells at me!" Jingyi sneered as he swam away from Zhan and other dolphins playing in water.

Zhan pouted as he threw another soft shell on him, "stop ignoring me. Come on you three are my only friends!" Jingyi just disappeared making Zhan frown. A feeling of regret filled him as he sat down in lukewarm waves ruffling his hair, sighing out as he rubbed his toes in refreshing water. 

He seriously missed his old miserable life. Even if the constant fear of protecting his sister was always there, he still missed the little things they did. Baking goods, teaching children and him hiding books not suitable for his baby sister. He missed those moments. For a moment his mind went to the cave full of pearls, stones and whatnot, a picture of a silly god trying to catch fish humanly way and getting annoyed flashed before his eyes and a humorless laugh escaped him. This was not supposed to happen, not what he thought would happen.

"What kind of deity are you? You can't even catch a small fish!"  
A mocking laugh left Xiao Zhan's lips as he stared at the struggling god who fell countlessly trying to catch a fish, his white tunic completely drenched with hair sticking to his face.

An annoyed huff left Yibo as he glared at the laughing mortal and raised his trident towards him, "if you're so professional atthis why don't you give it a try." 

Zhan smirked as he stood up and patted his pants before grabbing his sharpened wood and moving towards a small stream passing through the forest, "leave the premises to actual professionals darling." 

Yibo took a step back, still dazed at word 'darling' while carefully looking at Zhan who focused on water for a moment before handing the stick back and carefully lowering himself with a focused look on his face. 

If Yibo was distracted, it wasn't his fault but in the next moment he was smacked on the face with a wriggling fish while an annoyed Zhan stood Infront of him with hands on hips and eyes fierce. He looked like an angry beautiful deity ,absolutely ethereal with sunlight tracing an outline,

"You are an absolute pervert and you should know it." With that being said he pushed past the gleeful god who followed behind Zhan like a puppy before waving his hand and catching a few fishes and putting them in a basket they had. 

"Next time I'm never accompanying you to anything!" 

"Ok but can I accompany you though?" Yibi asked as he stepped forward as they trudged through the forest, with shiny bright eyes. Zhan could clearly see two puppy ears perking up as he stared at the adorable face of deity. 

"No" 

"But why?" 

"Because you're annoying and I don't like you." Zhan said, finally stopping and pinning the deity down with a firm look. H expected a rejected and hurtful look but all he encountered was a prideful and smirking face,

"You won't even survive a day without me." 

Both of them kept staring at each other with neither agreeing to back down. Finally Zhan groaned and started to move forward but coincidentally his foot got caught in an annoying vine, almost making him fall face first on ground before Yibo caught his arm securing him.

"See? We're definitely bound now." 

A loud laugh left the ancient god as an annoyed yet red faced mortal pushed him away a little before hurriedly walking away.

"Zhan look!" 

Xiao Zhan snapped out of his embarrassing memory as he immediately stood up and rushed back enough to watch the high waves. His heart thumped against his chest as his eyes drifted from every crack to every point.

"How is that possible…. It's a ship!" 

Finally...he can finally go back to who he was.

•••••••

If someone ever asked Zhan if there was a time he actually succeeded in pursuing what he was after...the answer would always be no. For example, he tried to spread knowledge of corruption among people but instead of asking the mayor, he was cursed.  
He tried to decontaminate little kids' minds with those cruel ceremonies of sacrifice but again he was taunted and ridiculed. He tried to help his sister and kill the deity once and for all but instead of that! he became his personal plaything.

And when he finally decided to escape it all and seek help, he became a prisoner to a whole band of pirates. Life of Xiao Zhan was unjust and cruel especially when he himself was an innocent soul.

Zhan almost gagged as one of the crew members leaned forward and pulled at his chin. Normally he never judged anyone (except Yibo) but these men reeked of alcohol and looked like they never had bath despite living in the whole damn ocean everyday. 

Another man who looked like the captain came forward and took a look at Zhan, taking a deep look at him from head to toe and leaning back while scratching at his beard,  
"a noble eh? He's gonna cost a lot! Take him!" 

And so, Xiao Zhan ended up being thrown in a dirty wet prison while the ship went sailing again.

With an exaggerated huff, he kicked the bucket near him hard with his foot making it smack against the bars, separating two chambers. A huff left his lips as he cowered down in the corner, regretting his decision. He truly was an idiot for leaving safety and actually believing such scary ship would have good people. Previously he was a deity's plaything, now he wasn't even sure who was going to make him his slave.

A groan sounded from chamber next to his making him furrow his eyebrows and sit up straight. There was a faint shadow on floor as he noticed someone laying on their stomach and squirming,

"Are you alright sir?" He called out as he stood up and walked slowly towards the bars, peeking through them as he noticed the man stopped squirming before finally rolling on his back and sitting up. 

Broad shoulders…deep voice…

"We meet again, Zhan ge" 

Xiao Zhan didn't know if crying was better or laughing in such a situation but all that came out of his mouth was diety's name, "Yibo." 

That same old smirk and taunting eyes...yeah that was definitely the annoying god who left him alone on the Island for six months and probably the cause for his situation right now. An angry expression immediately came over his face as Yibo's eyes widened with surprise,

"meet again! After six months that's how you greet me!" 

Yibo felt like he was getting scolded like a kid after disturbing someone's sleep. He moved towards the bars between them as he looked at the angry expression of a little mortal who looked more like an angry bunny than human. A weird warmth filled Yibo's chest as he thought about the mortal infront of him. 

"I'm sorry Zhan ge...It was hectic and I forgot to keep watch of time." His voice dropped while for the first time he genuinely felt bad and guilty over leaving a human. But it also filled him with an endless amount of joy that someone actually valued his presence… His eyes filled with so many emotions at once that Yibo had to calm himself down before the storm decides to intervene.

"Stop with apologies...and who are you calling Ge? You're older than me." Zhan crossed his arms as he glared at the man in front of him. His eyes were filled with softness and comfort but obviously Zhan was not going to show it. He was actually glad that Yibo was okay and returned but that won't stop him from placing traps for water deity all over the Island.

"If that's the case…" Yibo stepped closer and pressed himself to the bars, coming face to face with his little mortal, "Why don't you call me gege?" His hand reached forward and one of his fingers hooked between the lowest buttons of the tunic, pulling the mortal human towards him, against the bars.

Zhan was sure his heart was going to explode but he was aware of the games and tricks this mischievous god played. So keeping that in view, he just passed him a sly smile,  
"Why not gege? But won't you like to get out of this crap first?" 

Zhan was sure he saw a light pink hue across deity's cheeks who slowly pulled away and swayed back to back of the chamber. Zhan finally took a brief look at god's attire which left him astounded. A silk tunic covered his chest while a black shiny jacket highlighted his broad shoulders… hair in a bun...Zhan admitted at the very moment, he looked something straight out of western literature he studied years ago. With his eyes closed and tranquility visible in his features, Zhan watched the god with his own head against the bars. Staring was rude he knew that but the fine specimen in front of him was something to just stare and admire. He truly looked like an ethereal deity even in such a sloppy and dirty place.

"What are you doing here anyways? Weren't you oh so busy with all that godly work?" 

Yibo raised his eyebrow, finally recovering from sudden flirtation, and throwing a taunting look towards mortal,  
"Well aren't you oh so glad that I'm here?" Zhan rolled his eyes and staggered back to his corner sitting down patiently. He was patient because come on he had a god by his side! He was surely going back to that awful tasteless island.

That thought left a disdainful taste on his tongue... Even though he valued the company he had there and appreciated the time he spent with them...also with Yibo… he still didn't like that lonely island and feeling of being only human there was driving him mad day by day.

It seemed like Yibo caught that look of emptiness quite skillfully as he stared at the troubled lonely look on his mortal partner. Partner… he liked the sound of that but how was this a partnership or even a friendship...if he kept him constantly imprisoned at one single destination, hidden away from world.

More the ancient god stared at the helpless yet determined mortal, more miserable about himself he felt and so right there, the final decision was made. 

•••••

A loud gasp left Zhan's lips as cold water was splashed across his face, bringing him back to reality out of his peaceful dream. Goddamn Pirates. His eyes fixated at the unconscious limp body of the ancient deity who was held by the crew. A sudden worry and anxiety descended upon Zhan as he tried to scramble towards his supposedly unconscious saviour. 

"are you joking right now!?" 

But his rhetoric question was answered with a hard shove as he was dragged by the same filthy men who captured him last time, up on the dock. He squinted against the bright sunlight and breathed in fresh air, finally feeling his soul returning back to his crippled body. 

Another shove was given, making him drop on his knees in front of the Captain who just smirked an unattractive smirk flashing his golden tooth with rows of half broken one,

"Clean this one up ey and throw that one off… this noble is pretty enough" Xiao Zhan wanted to explore his family tree from root just to see if anyone of his family ever belonged to a noble family because he was certainly not one of them.

"what are you even talking about?! I'm not a noble! I'm just a teacher!" He exclaimed as they tried to drag him away to a chamber but instead he was punched across his face making him groan and flare up in rage. 

But before he could take any action, the ship jolted hard enough to send him and crewmates holding him on the floor. Everyone stopped right where they were as the waves stilled for a moment before another jolt sent everyone crashing against the barracks. Zhan immediately held the chamber door firmly as he lowered himself. 

Constant jolts sent everyone in a deep frenzy as they dropped everything and ran to grab weapons. Those holding Yibo threw him on side , bringing Zhan's attention to unconscious deity, making him crawl towards him in the middle of the rush. As soon as he reached the body, he felt his heartbeat stop as he felt the cold wrist of god. Was he dead?! 

wait- Can he die? 

For some reason a rush of anxiety filled his heart while worry trickled down his body like sweat. He anxiously rubbed Yibo's hands while thumping him over his chest, while leaning down to catch a heartbeat. Was he actually gone? 

While Zhan was busy trying to revive Yibo, something blasted through the water, slashing through the crewmates as everything turned into a screaming and bloody mess. Zhan's heart stopped as he dragged Yibo behind the barracks and hid there. No one knew what was happening, everything was a mess. Zhan was stuck in the middle of some awful ocean and pirates, a sea creature was attacking them and the only person he felt safe with was no longer responding to his baseless attempts.  
He felt scared for the very first time.

Suddenly everything stopped. The screams subdued... jolting stopped and a low purring started to weave through calm ocean winds. Zhan opened his eyes which he wasn't even aware were clenched shut, and slowly creeped out of the barracks. His eyes refused to take a look at fallen bodies of countless pirates and rushed to find the source of all that massacre. 

Before he could completely fall out of his hiding place he felt someone move beside him as the purring got louder. He turned to find Yibo stretching his arms and huffing as he cracked his neck while an astonished Zhan sat there looking at the deity helplessly. 

"Looks like the plan worked!" 

Yibo just gave him one of his brightest smiles as he stood up and instantly was tackled by the creature…

It was Bichen? 

Zhan stared at the pair dumbfounded as every second the worry disappeared and anger replaced it. He was almost on the verge if breakdown for that stupid, indecent, childish god! 

"Why are you looki-" 

Zhan sighed in sharply making Bichen cower back in worry while his master also closed his mouth and cowered down,  
"Why are you like this?" Zhan just sighed out trying to keep his mind intact. He was not going to scream at deity, knowing that's how he was and always will be.

"I didn't want Zhan ge to worry and-"

"Not worry?!!" 

Well there goes the will to keep his mind intact.

"You decided to play dead and didn't even reassure me for even a single second! I was worried sick and almost had a breakdown when you weren't waking up! Is that your way of showing how much you care!-" 

Suddenly a pair of arms embraced his shivering tired body. Human contact. Even though he was not actually mortal, Zhan knew he yearned for that. He could feel the wild thumping of hearts against their cages and sudden warmth he felt in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't the lovingly warmth he felt when his sister hugged him but whatever it was...it gave him a sense of home. It felt...nice.

With widened eyes, he patted deity's back who instantly let go of him and awkwardly sat back, "I never intended to worry you ge. It's just when Bichen attacked, it was actually both of us merged into one body. We're bounded together as such to strengthen each other...that meant leaving my mortal form soulless for some time." 

Zhan wanted to apologize and comfort the pouty deity in front of him but words were stuck in his throat as he tried to relish in the traces of warmth from the previous hug, before giving him a curt nod while the dazed deity sent him a dazzling smile.

Zhan's words were still stuck in his throat when he felt himself being pushed aside as something slashed across Yibo's shoulder before his eyes glowered and the culprit was smashed against one of the canons. Bichen immediately surrounded Yibo as he staggered, making Zhan support him against his own shoulder, enough to steady him.

"are you alright?" His worry spiked again as he held god's face in his hand gently. Yibo blinked and groaned a little before nodding and smiling brightly at him,

"I've been using energy more than usual but if Zhan ge holds me like this, I'll be fresh as a peony in seconds." 

And for the first time, Yibo actually got the opportunity to see a genuine small smile on his mortal's face as two pairs of eyes stared into each other like an endless abyss.

Was that slash worth it?

Definitely.

Their moment came to an end when Bichen decided to purr loudly and point towards a certain direction. Were they back to that same old island again?  
Zhan thought bitterly with a sad expression on his face as both of them moved forward on deck to take a better look. 

It was not...the same island. It was a port! An actual port in distance! Port means civilization and civilization means-

"Well I've been meaning to take you there and looks like it's your lucky day my love." 

Zhan was so engrossed in thought of finally being free from prison that he didn't even catch what Yibo was saying while the said man almost broke the ship in half after he realized his words. What the hell was wrong with him?! But all those thoughts went to heavens when he looked at the bright grin of his lovely mortal, making him stare at the piece of art in front of him.

Months ago this ancient god never thought his boring old life was going to take such an amazing turn and he was absolutely sure that one day he was going to tell those mortals to stop that sacrificing ceremony but while looking at this "sacrifice" those stupid humans made for him...he was certainly glad he never called that weird ceremony off.


End file.
